


Winter Heat

by KaworuMakino



Series: Straw Hats Buttfucking [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaworuMakino/pseuds/KaworuMakino
Summary: It's a cold day on the Thousand Sunny, until...
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Straw Hats Buttfucking [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716274
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Winter Heat

It was a cold day on the Thousand Sunny, but that didn't bother Sanji one bit. Snow was coming down hard outside but he was perfectly content to wait out the wintry weather in the kitchen, cooking up all manner of sweets and teas to bring to Nami in his never-ending attempt to curry her favor. 

Plus, he hardly had to deal with anyone else's shenanigans. Most of his crewmates had gone onto the island they were currently docked at earlier that morning, prior to the sudden snowstorm. He assumed they would be waiting it out on the mainland before returning, and he had the whole ship almost to himself. Nami had stayed behind because she wasn't feeling well. Nothing to worry about, she assured Sanji, but worry he did anyway. Thus far he'd made seven separate trips to her quarters, each eliciting a more tired and curt response. 

It had been about half an hour since his last trip, and he was opting to let her rest. In the meantime he was starting preparations for dinner. He'd gotten out some of the finest beef stores they still had on hand and intended to make a roast the likes of which she'd never had. A pinnacle of culinary excellence, just for him and her and...Zoro.

The green-haired swordsman was the only other member of the crew still aboard the ship. Where specifically, Sanji didn't know. He was always sleeping in one place or another. Maybe, Sanji mused, he'd fallen asleep on deck prior to the storm and, dolt that he was, failed to wake up. Mind you, Sanji didn't actually want the other man dead, but boy did they get on each other's nerves.

Just as Sanji said "tsk" to readied himself to switch focus back to his cooking, he heard a humming sound. Unsure what it was, he listened harder. Again, just a faint hum. He tried to follow it to its source and realized it was coming from up toward the bathroom. Thinking of Nami, he instantly perked up. Was she up and feeling better, and ready to bathe? Surely he must stay on hand to offer her towels and any other assistance she might need, given how sickly she'd been. Thus, he made sure the meat was on slow-roast and wouldn't need any attention while he left to attend to the mademoiselle of his dreams.

The closer he got to the bathroom, the lower the humming sound got until it finally died out as if waiting for his approach. He knocked on the closed door. 

"Nami?"

No response. He tried again, with no change. Surely he hadn't misjudged where the noises were coming from. He opened the door slowly, just a smidge, to peek inside-- really, just a smidge. He didn't want to see too much and have Nami wallop him.

What he saw at first was a thick leg hanging out of the bathtub. It wasn't one of the pair he was so used to, however. He looked up, and saw that it belonged to Zoro, who was sitting in the bath with the lower half of his legs hanging out the sides.

"About time, shitty cook. Get in here."

Sanji was startled. What the hell did Zoro want? The two seldom spoke to each other outside of group settings or on missions. For Zoro to request to speak with him privately was unprecedented. Sanji opened the door wider and stepped inside.

"Shut the door behind you. Nami should still be asleep, but we should still minimize noise," Zoro said.

Sanji did as instructed, still unsure what was happening. "Wha--"

And then, Zoro stepped out of the bath. He was, of course, fully naked. And, Sanji noted, fully hard-- an eight inch steel rod of a penis was swaying between his legs. Zoro walked closer to Sanji until he was right up against him, naked wet chest rubbing up against Sanji's clothed torso.

"Don't pretend you haven't wanted this. You and I both know where our tension comes from, curly brow." Zoro whispered the words into Sanji's ear as he stood close, so close, up against him.

Sanji's breath caught in his throat. He didn't like what Zoro was implying-- not because the thought had never occurred to him, but because he'd sworn never to acknowledge it. Still, he found himself unable to deny. "I--I..."

"Come on, don't make me make the second move when I already made the first." Zoro sighed, but then leaned in even closer. Sanji's eyes widened as Zoro's lips brushed up against him, and he began to taste the other man. Suddenly, Sanji didn't have it in him to think anymore. He leaned into the kiss, and without even thinking he found his arms wrapping around the other man. Their tongues met and it was an intense union neither quite had the words for. Sanji's trance was only interupted by Zoro's pulling at his shirt collar.

"Get this off, you'll get even more soaked. Besides..." Zoro cocked his head as he turned around and walked back toward the bath. "You'll need to take them off anyway." 

Zoro's ass was perfect. The absolute most flawless bubble butt Sanji had ever seen. So round, so muscular looking, so...delicious. And then, it got even more stunning as Zoro bent over the rim of the tub, spreading his legs. There was his hole, puckering on clear display.

"Do to me what you always act like you want to do to Nami. What we both know you actually think about doing with me, every now and then in the middle of the night when you think the rest of us are all asleep in our bunks and you whisper my name as quietly as you can while your hand is down your pants."

That did it. Fuck reservations, fuck denials, fuck thinking about what he would do or say afterward. Sanji lunged forward, discarding his shirt as he got down on his knees behind the swordsman and spread his ass cheeks with his hands.

"I'm going to eat you out like there's no tomorrow," he said, bringing his tongue against Zoro's entrance. The other man shuddered, but didn't resist. Rather, he seemed to lean backward, shoving his ass against Sanji's face more as his tongue continued to prod. Soon, it was wriggling its way inside and soon after that, it was fully submerged. 

"Mmmf, oh, god..." Zoro said after a few minutes of ass-eating, his cool composure giving way as he loosened up more and more.

"That's right," Sanji said, grabbing and pulling on Zoro's hair and causing him to gasp, "Let me know you want it."

"Please," Zoro barked back. "I've wanted this too."

Sanji didn't argue at all-- this was his fantasy too. And so he discarded his pants and the two were both now fully naked, and Sanji aimed his now hard cock up against Zoro's entrance. 

"Brace yourself, moss head," Sanji whispered tenderly against Zoro's ear behore biting his neck gently and shoving the first few inches inside of him.

"Fuck!" Zoro exclaimed.

"Now, now, you yourself said we can't get too loud," Sanji said while slowly pushing inch after inch inside.

"I--I know, just...mmmfff, keep going."

Sanji obliged. It wasn't long before his full cock was inside the other man, and, overtaken by lust, he loudly slapped Zoro's ass with his hand.

"What--eungh!--happened to being quiet?" he asked.

"I'll make an exception for this," he said, slapping Zoro's ass again as he pulled most of the way out then thrust his hips forward again. Zoro moaned out in pleasure, and Sanji knew he had him right where he wanted him-- on his cock, hungry for more. "No more taking it easy," he said, and began to piston in and out of Zoro's asshole at top speed. 

"Agh!" Zoro moaned out in a mix of pain and pleasure, and soon he was pushing his hole back in time to Sanji's thrusts forward. This continued for several mintues, both men thrusting their bodies against the other as they sought out release for the tension they'd felt for so long until--

"Cum in me you shitty fucking cook!"

"You know I'm going to, moss head," Sanji replied, thrusting erratically until he reached his limit and let loose his sperm deep inside Zoro's guts. Zoro panted, thrusting his ass backward wildly until he, too, came. The two men, slowing down, rested against each other, skin on skin, for a few moments before Sanji pulled out. They both moved to sit with their backs against the rim of the zub, breathing heavily without saying a word, until finally they looked back at one another.

"How long do you think before the others come back?" Sanji asked.

"I don't think the storm's letting up any time soon. And before you say anything, don't worry, Nami will be fine."

"Good, Sanji gulped, standing up to bend over the tub. "Because I want to get fucked too."

Zoro grinned cockily and stood up behind the other man, rubbing his thick cock against Sanji's ass, coated in a lovely light blond fluff. "You will be. Believe me, you will be."


End file.
